utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaponzu*
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Yache (やちぇ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あやぽんず＊ |officialromajiname = ayaponzu＊ |othernameinfo = |aka = Ayaponz |birthday = 11|month = 01|&year = |ref = Her blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 3397443 |mylistID1 = 22839343 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co546184 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Matsushita, yu-k@}} |MyC2mFdwwWQ}} Ayaponzu＊ (あやぽんず＊) is an with a voice that is solid and energetic. As seen in her "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" , she can sing in a high, cute and clear voice, but also sings equally good with a more steady, deeper mid-range voice. She might also change her voice slightly during covers. She is very prominent for being good at rolling her R's, giving her the nickname " Princess" (巻き舌プリンセス). Ayaponzu＊ started uploading on Nico Nico Douga in late 2010, with a cover of "1925" , which gained 21K views, and her most popular cover is of "Kisaragi Attention" with over 145K views and 6K Mylists as of July 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # Proclamation (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.12.28) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.22) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.02.28) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Emukun (2011.03.22) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (It's a Liar's World) (2011.06.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.10) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.08.31) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Rubbish Girl) (2011.10.10) # "Hello,Worker" (2011.11.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Shuiro and Matsushita (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After School) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Machi, Yuuame, Matsushita, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" (2011.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.12.29) # "Rin-chan Nau" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "te-yut-te" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.01.11) (Private) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2012.01.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and yu-k@ (2012.03.09) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.28) # "Mushroom Mother" (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Koi no Orchestra" (Nazo no Kanojo X OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" (Medaka Box ED) (2012.06.09) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.05) # "too Cute!" -Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) # "too Cute!" -No Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) (Community only) # "Dreamer" (TARI TARI OP) (2012.09.08) # "Unite" (Accel World ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Bronze Arm Drive (2012.11.16) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, and show you (2013.02.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.02.28) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Yuikonnu (2013.03.30) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.20) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.29) # "Otsukimi Rehearsal" (2013.07.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.12) # "Sing a Song" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Nayugorou, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Wataame, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.29) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (2013.10.18) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Au and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Children Record" (2014.01.11) # "Notebook" (2014.01.21) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Ayaponzu＊ and Yuikonnu (2014.02.22) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Yuaru, Ayaponzu＊ and Maruguri (2014.03.11) # "Setsuna Trip" (2014.03.22) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2014.04.10) # "daze" (2014.04.15) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (2014.04.18) }} Discography |track1title = Jinsei Reset Button |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Garakuta Shoujo |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Junjou Skirt |track5info = -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = Swi |track6title = Hitorinbo Envy |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = koyori |track7title = Kakushigoto |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = Mafumafu |track8title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track8info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Haiboku no Shounen |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu }} |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Route Sphere |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Last Note. |track2arranger = Last Note. |track3title = Suki Suki Zecchoushou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = koyori |track3arranger = koyori |track4title = World Lampshade |track4lyricist = |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = SECRET DVD |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Gikyoku to Deform Toshi |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = MikitoP |track8title = Yoru mo Sugara Kimi Omou |track8lyricist = |track8composer = TOKOTOKO |track8arranger = TOKOTOKO |track9title = Super Nuko World |track8info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = Mafumafu }} Gallery |AyaponzuHimitsu.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Himitsu no Houkago" Illust. by Kou |AyaponzuMaji.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Maji LOVE 1000%" |AyaponzuMatryoshka.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in "Matryoshka" |ayaponzuohana.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in the band cover of "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" |Pon sing a song 37830318.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |Ayaponzu teyutte.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her currently private sing & dance cover of "te-yut-te" |Ayapon twit bg.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in her twitter background |Flowery girls ayapon.png|Ayaponzu＊ as seen in Flowery Girls |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" }} Trivia * She likes milk tea, AKB Mayuyu, Coffee, Lives, Walking and turtles, and dislikes rain and bugs. * She claims to have a nose fetish. * She's happy, while eating. External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community